


Раскрашенная кукла

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe – Dark, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Character Death, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Малфой больше не в своем уме. Гарри знает это, видит — в том, как он наклоняет голову и наблюдает за кровью, стекающей по обнаженным бедрам Гарри. И Гарри не винит его. Больше — не винит. Малфой даже не видит его, Гарри. Всё, что он видит — это холст, выкрашенный красным на белом.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Раскрашенная кукла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painted Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577793) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> кинк: пытки, пытка ножом

Малфой больше не в своем уме. Гарри знает это, видит — в том, как он наклоняет голову и наблюдает за кровью, стекающей по обнаженным бедрам Гарри. И Гарри не винит его. Больше — не винит. Малфой даже не видит его, Гарри. Всё, что он видит — это холст, выкрашенный красным на белом.

Он наблюдает за реакцией Гарри, будто не видит ничего человеческого. Его глаза широко раскрыты, они сияют — в них нет никакой эмоции, нет ничего, кроме изумления. Он будто ребенок в этой пытке — бессмысленно жестокий. Малфой напоминает Гарри животное, которое не знало ничего кроме побоев, ничего, кроме жестокости. Малфой не знает ничего иного — и потому Гарри может простить ему смерть Невилла. Его неподвижное тело свисает в цепях напротив; окровавленное. Сломанное. 

Порой Малфой приходит, усаживается перед ним и подолгу смотрит, уставившись в одну точку — будто не может понять, почему оно больше не движется. И Гарри почти его жаль.

Малфой никогда не заговаривает с ним — Гарри даже не уверен, что он еще способен говорить, — но иногда Гарри говорит с ним сам. Говорит о Роне и Гермионе, говорит о Хогвартсе, о том, кем все они были когда-то. Малфой всегда останавливается в такие моменты и внимательно слушает — но в глазах его нет ни следа понимания. Ничего, что сказало бы Гарри, что его слова действительно что-то значат для Малфоя. Но всё же; Малфой всегда ждет, пока он закончит — перед тем, как всадить в него нож.

Гарри не знает, сколько он здесь; сил сопротивляться давно не осталось. Горечь и злость смешались внутри, и Гарри сам не понимал, почему скучает по Малфою. Настоящему Малфою. Он пытался орать, оскорблять, провоцировать — все, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть к жизни того, прежнего Малфоя, но тот лишь смотрел на него пустыми, сияющими глазами. Гарри осознал, что того, прежнего Малфоя больше нет — и оплакал потерю.

Лезвие ножа прочерчивает красную линию по его плечу, и бледные пальцы размазывают выступившую кровь. Малфой рисует на нем — и Гарри стонет от щекочущего чувства. Он знает: стоит Малфою опуститься ниже — и его член начнет вставать. Малфой никогда не реагирует на это — только смотрит с пустым, бессмысленным интересом, как член Гарри твердеет, подрагивает, пока пальцы Малфоя очерчивают воздух вокруг, никогда не прикасаясь. В такие моменты Гарри чувствует себя грязным — будто пытается соблазнить ребенка. Позволяя себе редкие мгновенья отдыха, Гарри представляет себе другого Малфоя — настоящего Малфоя, который дразнил бы его так. Сначала Гарри удивлялся — но теперь понимает. Тот Малфой всегда отвечал ему, никогда не мог промолчать, никогда не мог сохранять безразличие — так же, как Гарри никогда не мог не реагировать на него самого. Вот почему Гарри оплакал потерю — потому что своего Малфоя он потерял; того Малфоя, кто отвечал только ему. Он любил того Малфоя — насколько вообще мог его любить, и потерял его — сам того не осознавая.

Однажды Малфой зайдет слишком далеко, оставит слишком глубокую рану, и все произойдет совершенно случайно — он убьет Гарри так же точно, как убил Невилла. И Гарри не будет его ненавидеть, когда это случится. Он лишь надеется, что сумеет забрать Малфоя с собой — потому что такого не заслуживает никто. Этот Малфой тоже заслуживает быть цельным где-то — и неважно, где, лишь бы не здесь.

Сияющие восторгом глаза Малфоя отслеживают движение его руки — с почти хирургической точностью лезвие следует вдоль линии ключицы Гарри. Малфой надавливает на рану, пытаясь увидеть, что там такое твердое. Разочарованно кривит рот, поняв, что не может взрезать тело так, чтобы увидеть кость. Он вновь поднимает нож, и в этот раз, Гарри чувствует, доведет начатое до конца.

Малфоя отвлекает звук открывающейся двери, и Гарри отшатывается от вошедшего. Волдеморт сжимает рукой плечо Малфоя — и тот смотрит на него снизу вверх, будто щенок, что виляет хвостом. Иссохшие пальцы, как паучьи лапы, приподнимают подбородок Малфоя, и Волдеморт смотрит на него — с чем-то, очень похожим на гордость. Гарри передергивает.

Волдеморт переводит взгляд на Гарри, и от его омерзительной усмешки Гарри подташнивает.

— Ты превзошел сам себя, Драко, — говорит Волдеморт. Драко прячет лицо в его руках и закрывает глаза. Неважно, как его Повелитель мучает его; Малфой — его верный слуга, его животное, довольствующееся самой краткой лаской. — Что за шедевр ты создал.

Волдеморт оборачивается к телу Невилла — теперь ни на что не годному, кроме как стать пищей для червей. Его пытались унести, но Малфой тогда скрючился в углу и бился головой о стену — никто не понимал, отчего. Его нашла Беллатрикс, и, не сумев успокоить, пытала Круциатусом — снова и снова, чтобы остановить его, до тех пор, пока не появился Волдеморт. Крики Малфоя до сих пор звучат в кошмарах Гарри.

Теперь Невилл просто стоит здесь — будто какой-то жуткий сувенир, навеки заговоренный оставаться нетронутым следами разложения. Он стал куклой Малфоя — как стал бы Гарри.

Волдеморт развлекается с Малфоем еще какое-то время — указывая на всевозможные инструменты, которыми можно было бы закончить шедевр. Но Малфой лишь сильнее сжимает в руке нож и прижимает его к груди; оскаливается. Волдеморт усмехается и гладит его по голове.

— Ты здесь художник, Птенчик, — говорит он вкрадчиво.

Гарри не знает, чем это прозвище так важно для Малфоя — но его лицо в ответ всегда освещает улыбка, а после, будто чтобы порадовать Повелителя, он всегда режет Гарри чуть сильнее. Волдеморт уходит, в последний раз погладив Малфоя по щеке, и Гарри не может удержаться.

— Малфой, — зовет он.

Малфой с любопытством наклоняет голову и идет к нему.

Гарри кашляет — и видит, как на груди расплываются кровавые пятна. Похоже, лезвие Малфоя на этот раз взрезало его живот глубже — глубже, чем он осознавал. Голова кружится, но это даже приятно.

— Я знаю, что это не ты. Я знаю, что ты не в порядке. — Цепи глубже врезаются в его запястья. — Подойди поближе.

Малфой оглядывает его подозрительно, сжимает нож крепче — но все же подходит.

— Позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе, — просит Гарри. Он сжимает пальцы левой руки, и глаза Малфоя сужаются. Он дергает головой — один раз, слишком резко, как потряс бы головой ребенок. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Малфой щурится, смотрит неуверенно.

— Я не попытаюсь сбежать, обещаю.

Малфой по-прежнему не верит ему, но достает ключ; бросая на Гарри быстрые, искоса, взгляды, снимает цепь с его левой руки. Гарри не тратит ни секунды — хватает Малфоя за затылок и дергает на себя в отчаянном поцелуе. Малфой издает жалобный звук — ему наверняка больно от того, как сильно Гарри держит его за волосы, но он покоряется, закрывает глаза. Гарри раскрывает его рот языком, чувствует, как член встает; отпускает волосы и притягивает Малфоя еще ближе, еще плотнее, кожа к потной, окровавленной коже. Малфой всхлипывает — но не отстраняется, позволяет Гарри целовать себя, позволяет Гарри тереться о себя, словно животное в одуряющей течке. Гарри, наконец, отшатывается — тяжело дышит прямо в губы Малфоя, задевая их своими.

— Я прощаю тебя, — говорит он, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Малфоя. — Я прощаю тебя.

Малфой не успевает осознать происходящее — Гарри цепляется за его правую руку и бьет ножом себе в грудь, прямо в сердце, так глубоко, насколько хватает сил.

— Я прощаю тебя, — шепчет он бессвязно, и, возможно, это звучит слишком похоже на «я люблю тебя» — но только потому, что он умирает.


End file.
